


Before Midnight

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Disney References, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Raven and Octavia ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Romans called, they want their costume back.” Clarke quipped and saw with satisfaction that Bellamy frowned. That’s a point for her.</p><p>“Don’t forget your tiara!” she heard him shout but Clarke had already closed her door, smiling to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

Clarke was just about to plug in her curling iron when she heard the shrieking screams of the fire alarm. Clarke was glad that the word _ugh_ was invented, because she was feeling it right now. Some idiot must have triggered the fire alarm as a lame Halloween joke. Clarke rolled her eyes, but decided anyhow to leave her room and see what the others were doing.

“Going somewhere, princess?” Bellamy Blake’s amused voice always made her want to huff. He did have a point, if only for today. She was wearing a dream of white chiffon, a dress so beautiful and pompous it would have made princesses everywhere burst into tears.

She turned around to face Bellamy and couldn’t prevent herself from giggling. Bellamy looked like he had just stepped out of a time machine that had come back from ancient Rome. She had to admit that his gladiator costume looked authentic and that it rather it suited him. Besides, he didn’t look too bad in it. Not that Clarke would care.

“The Romans called, they want their costume back.” Clarke quipped and saw with satisfaction that Bellamy frowned. That’s a point for her.

“Don’t forget your tiara!” she heard him shout but Clarke had already closed her door, smiling to herself.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Clarke shot daggers at her closest friends, Octavia and Raven, who gave her puppy eyes. It didn’t work, she was still mad. “What about the princess deal?!” They had made a deal last Halloween to dress up as Disney princesses next year, and whoever had the best costume would get free drinks.

“In our defence, we wouldn’t have stood a chance against you anyway. Clarke, you look stunning.” Octavia complimented her and Clarke bit her tongue to prevent her from giving the compliment back. She was still angry after all.  

O had dressed up as Xena, the warrior princess and Clarke wondered if the Blake siblings had discussed their costumes. Clarke had no clue who Lincoln had dressed up as, but she was sure it had some connection to O.

“Not to forget, we did dress up as a princesses, so does it count?” Raven chimed in. Raven really rocked the princess Leia costume. Not the slave costume, no she was wearing the outfit wearing Leia had worn when she rescued Han. Clarke didn’t even have to look past them to know that Wick would be dressed up as Han Solo. Raven and Wick were Star wars nerds. Plus, bonus points for couple costume.

“Nice try. We said Disney princess.” She let her gaze wander over her friends and realized that she stuck out. Her costume was pretty, no question. Was it cool? Well, that’s debatable.

“Well, it doesn’t matter because you won. Plus, you and Bellamy look so much better than we do.” Octavia said. Meanwhile, Raven had retreated, a wise choice, and was standing next to Wick Solo.

“Bellamy?” Clarke mouthed and Octavia could be glad that Clarke didn’t dress up as Elsa, because otherwise she would be an ice statue. If only the power would have come with the costume.

“Oh yeah, he comes with us. Did I forget to mention it? My bad.” Octavia really tried to sound sorry, but she couldn’t fool Clarke. _Ugh_ for the second time.

“Let me guess, the princess is making a fuss.” Speak of the devil, Clarke thought and tried not to give a snarky reply. The dorm floor was starting to get quite full so Clarke checked her outfit one last time in the mirror, before leaving her apartment. Did she notice that Bellamy and she were surrounded by two couples? Yes. Did she see the meaningful glances between Octavia and Raven? Hell yeah. Did she care? Not at all, Clarke convinced herself as they went to the party.

 

* * *

 

“We may not keep our word, but we sure as hell keep our promise.” Octavia shouted into Clarke’s ear as she handed her a glass. Right. Free drinks. Clarke saw Monty and Jasper, or should she say, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, stand behind the counter and gave them a little smile. She slowly took a sip. These guys really knew how to mix cocktails.

Raven had fought her way through to Wells, who had dressed up as Finn, one of the characters from the new Star Wars. She heard some people chatter when they paid attention to the Star Wars characters, giving them admiring gazes. Their costumes really were spot on. Wells finally saw her and gently inclined his head and gave a hint of a curtsy, causing Clarke to stick her tongue out.

“Did the princess leave her manners at home?” Clarke winced, startled by Bellamy’s sudden proximity. He had leaned over her shoulder and whispered his question into her ear.

“No, but you for sure did.” She snapped back, glad that the flashing lights hid her blush. She took another gulp from her drink before deciding to walk away from Bellamy. She made two steps before a spilled, slippery drink almost caused her to kiss the ground. Notice the almost, because she found herself in Bellamy’s arms, who had caught her and thus prevented her from ruining her dress and being trampled down by the mass of dancing people.

“Careful Clarke, we wouldn’t want your glass slippers to break.” Bellamy scoffed, but nevertheless put her on her feet. Cinderella pun? Point for Bellamy.

“Don’t worry, I’m only wearing wedges.” Clarke murmured, her head turning. She was such a light weight.

“There might not be any clock ringing, but I think you might want to leave the party anyway.” Bellamy remarked drily and took her hand, heading towards the exit. Second Cinderella pun. Not bad.

 

* * *

 

“You must think I’m a fun killer.” Clarke sighed when she came back from the bathroom, seeing that Bellamy had waited for her, arms crossed, leaning against a pole. Some girls dressed up as power puff girls were definitely checking on Bellamy, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Not more than you are usually.” Bellamy answered and here they were again, on familiar ground, messing around and annoying each other. Clarke rose an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else.

“Are you advancing with your paintings?” Bellamy’s question completely baffled her. How did he know that she was painting? Her face must be like an open book, because Bellamy cleared his throat. “I sometimes smell paint coming from your room.” How… how sweet of him to ask and to notice. Bellamy Blake really surprised her every day.

“It’s alright, although I kind of have other things on my mind right now.” The art class she visited were her reward, her way to calm down and find peace. It was something different from med school.

“How’s your bachelor thesis going? I hope you don’t pull to much all-nighters.” Clarke asked. She knew that Bellamy was studying history and she could sometimes see the light in his apartment in the middle of the night.  

“Well, even the things we like frustrate us sometimes.” They both laughed and Clarke enjoyed the carefree atmosphere around them.

“Careful Blake, one might think that you care about me.” Clarke teased and the glance that Bellamy gave her sent heat waves all through her body.

“Likewise Griffin.”

Clarke decided that it was time to go back to the party. She wouldn’t want her to do something she would later regret. Like kissing Bellamy Blake who looked ridiculously hot in his costume. God, what did Monty and Jasper in her cocktail?

“So, do you see Xena or Leia anywhere?” Clarke had to lean close to make Bellamy understand her question, feeling her head brush against his curls and smelling his eau de cologne. It was hard to find someone in this crowd, and despite their striking costumes, Clarke couldn’t see them. Bellamy only shook his head.

“Guess you’re stuck with me.” Bellamy gave her a smirk and despite everything, Clarke smiled back.

“There are worse things than that.” she answered and together they mingled, moving closer to the centre of the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

“I was so right.” Octavia bubbled as she watched her brother follow Clarke to the dance floor.

“Congratulations. Our plan worked.” Raven said, emphasizing the word our. “But did we really had to hide from them?” The gang had moved to the darkest corner of the room, where the lights barely shone on them. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices to make a plan work.

“Raven, Clarke would have come to us in a second, missing the chance to hang out with my brother.” Octavia was surprised how Raven didn’t get this. “This evening is fundamental for mission Bellarke.” Octavia still considered it one of her proudest moments when she invented the cover name.

“I had to assure Monty and Jasper literally a thousand times that Clarke wouldn’t die from alcohol poisoning and that this stronger cocktail served a higher cause.” Raven grumbled.

“Look!” Raven grabbed her arm and they both had to stand on their toes to see Bellamy and Clarke. They had promised the DJ of this party, Miller, to make his homework for a week if he would play one slow song when Clarke and Bellamy would be together. He had called them slightly mad but he agreed. The people here were either too drunk to care or they liked the change of music, because nobody complained. Elvis Presley was singing, and Miller had chosen the song _Can’t help falling in love with you_. Octavia was so going to thank him for that.

Clarke looked like she was surprised by the change of music and seemed to become flustered after Bellamy’s question. Octavia had to squint her eyes, but she was sure that her friend was playing with his hair. Finally she took Bellamy’s hand and let him lead her. In times like that, she was glad that their mother had taught them to dance. Clarke really looked like she had stepped right out of Disney World and the way Bellamy made her twirl screamed Disney.

“Mission completed.” Octavia and Raven sang in unison. No all these two idiots needed was some time and space. They sneaked out of the building and Octavia quickly texted Bell and Clarke that they were leaving, just so they wouldn’t worry and enjoy their evening.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up to a world that was just too bright. She squinted her eyes and dragged herself into the kitchen to drink some water as the world slowly stopped to spin. Memories of last evening poured into her head. Halloween. Costumes. Bellamy. Their conversation. Their dance. Their goodbye kiss. His lips against hers, her hands buried his curls, his hands sliding down her spine…

Clarke shivered because of the mere thought of it. She knew that it hadn’t been the alcohol. No, she had taken every single choice yesterday and she didn’t regret it. She ran to her phone, checking for any text. Nothing. The last one she had got was from O, informing her that they were leaving.

It was Sunday, so no med school, only a day for herself, to try and understand the last evening and how the hell this would go on now with Bellamy. First she took a relaxing bath, before ordering pizza and watching Netflix. When the door finally rang she expected the pizza delivery service, but not Bellamy.

“Hey princess. I just wanted to check if you were all right.” Clarke swore that Bellamy’s cheeks became redder, just like hers.

“I’m fine and it’s nice to see that you haven’t been thrown to the lions.” If Bellamy could make puns about her costumes, so could she. A genuine smile softened Bellamy’s features and made Clarke’s heart thunder.

“After all, I had a princess to escort. These lions would have never stood a chance.” They both started laughing while Clarke imagined Bellamy in his costume, fighting against lions. The picture was priceless.

“So, do you want to join me for Pizza and Netflix?” Clarke wondered where this bravery suddenly came from and was more than glad that Bellamy nodded and followed her into her apartment.

“Well, you’re the guest, so I’ll let you chose the movie.” Clarke suggested and pointed towards her laptop while she grabbed some snacks.

“How about Cinderella?” Bellamy didn’t even try to hide his smirk and Clarke threw the bag of chips at him. She missed and he laughed.

“Didn’t you have enough Cinderella the last night?” Clarke sassed and fell on the couch next to Bellamy.

“I could never have enough Cinderella.” Bellamy answered, his voice husky and his eyes fixed on her lips. Clarke could feel herself leaning closer to him, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. This was nothing like their kiss yesterday. Bellamy cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers, his lips tasting of coffee and cinnamon. Their tongues touched and slowly, the kiss grew more intense. Clarke’s lips opened slightly, while letting out a soft moan and she…

Of course, this was the moment the pizza delivery would decide to show up. She heard Bellamy grumble something about bad timing while she plucked at her clothes, put her hair in a ponytail and went to the door. She let the pizza boy have the rest of cash while she hurried back to Bellamy, pizza in hand.

“I really think that we should repeat this.” Bellamy said after they had eaten the pizza, while they watched Cinderella meet her fairy godmother. Clarke’s head had been resting on his shoulder as they both cuddled on her couch. It had come natural, first Bellamy had tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, then she moved closer to him and now their bodies were entangled.

“So, you like what we have?” Clarke knew this question was beyond stupid, but she wanted to be sure.

“Yes princess, I do.” Bellamy sounded completely earnest and Clarke let out a sigh of relief. Together they watched Cinderella and her prince reunite. In this world, Cinderella had chosen a gladiator.

 

* * *

 

Next year, Bellamy and Clarke forced their friends to redo the Disney deal and put everyone to shame when they dressed up as Rapunzel and Flynn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be appreciated :)


End file.
